yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of CITV Shows
Current programming Animated Series * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Milo Murphy's Law * Baby Bus Real Series * Project Z * Shiny Mites * Mr. Bean's Holiday HIT Entertainment Series * Animal Stories * Bob The Builder * Pingu Former programming * Anteater's Weeks (2004-2009) * Animal Park (2003-2011) * Animal Shelf (2000-2010) * Animal Stories (2001-2019) * Alligator (2001-2008) * Baby Bus (2017-2019) * Bob The Builder (2007-2014) * Bits And Bobs (2006-2016) * Bill And Ben (2010-2019) * Bottletop Bill And His Best Friend Corky (2006-2015) * Buster Bunny (2008-2017) * Baby Jake (2011-2018) * Cloudbabies (2012-2017) * Corky's Meal (1999-2003) * Christian Server (2001-2012) * Dippy Drippy (2000-2008) * Episode Your Arms! (2007-2015) * Ethelbert The Tiger (2002-2003) * Eclipse Ethelbert (2001-2009) * Emma's Bucket Of Buddies (2002-2008) * Eggs On Legs On Retro (2004-2011) * Fishy Bishy (1999-2009-2019) * The Gruffalo Show (2006-2010) * Hummingbird (2008-2014) * Iconicles (2011-2015) (That was aired on CBeebies) * Juicy! Love Juicy (2010-2015) * Juicy Show (2017-2019) * Juicy Fingers (2015-2019) * Lingo Bingo (2009-2012) * Mike The Knight (2008-2016) * Mr. Men And Little Miss (2009-2016) * Mr. Bean (1990-2014) * Mr. Benn (2006-2015) * Meal Deal (2008-2010) * Octonauts: Captain Rescues (2011-2019) * Penelope K By The Way (2010-2011) (It was aired on CBeebies) * Pingu (2015-2019) * Paper Tail (2019) * Questions Of Little Howard (2017-2019) * Rubbagubbers (2014-2019) * Rubbabubbers (2017-2019) * Rub A Dub Dub Dub (2006-2007) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2009-2011) * Same Retro Club (2003-2009) * SMarteenies (2017-2019) * ToddWorld (2011-2015) * Teletubbies (2018-2019) * Teletubbies Everywhere (2016-2019) * Uki Wuki (2011-2013) * Wiggly Park (2006-2013) * William's Wish Wellingtons (2006-2015) * Wibbly Pig (2015-2019) * Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! (2014-2016) * Zingalong (2004-2011) Cartoon programming Mini CITV * Baby Jake (Now aired on CBeebies) (Note: That was the former programme for it) * Cloudbabies * Justin Time * Retro Hummingbird * Turtles And Ninjas * What's The Big Idea? (Now on CBeebies) * Zig Zag (Since 2013) Little Be * Pingu In The City * Engie Benjy * The Hive * BabyRiki * Shaun The Sheep * Iconicles * Angelina Ballerina * WishBone * Mr. Men And Little Miss * Angry Birds * Yoho Ahoy * Uki * Monster Cafe * ToddWorld * Speed Racer * Little Charley Bear * Wussywat The Clumsy Cat * Pip Ahoy! * Timmy Time * Florry's Dragons * Sooty * Oddbods * Dipdap * Furry Mouse * Tinga Tinga Tales * Bits And Bobs * Urchin Underpass * The Treacle People * Huxley Pig * Jellikins * Rubbagubbers * Baby Jake * Dinopaws * Sheeep * Wiggly Park * Justin Time * Mr. Bloom's Nursery: Here And There * Rastamouse * Boj * Biscuit * Animal Jam ()TV Series) * Bing * Sharks * Sheep Retro Sheeps * Shaun The Sheep At Paris * Tiny Tumble * The Amazing Adventures Of Morph * Clue On Due * Zzzzaaaaap! * Hummingbird (Now aired on BBC as part of CBeebies but former)